Free Write
by GF-221b
Summary: Written after watching 'Cover Story.' Sometimes you can tell someone you love them through a free write session. Sometimes that person wants to jump your bones anyway. slash McGee/Dinozzo. COMPLETE.


TITLE: Free-Write

AUTHOR: tehlionqueen

FANDOM: NCIS

PAIRING: McGee/DiNozzo (Is this rare?)

GENRE: Slash

SUB-GENRE: First Time ('First Kisses')

WARNINGS: Tony being naughty, some swearing and, of course, a little male/male kissing and fondling.

SUMMARY: Something that popped in my head during the episode 'Cover Story.'

DISCLAIMER: No own. I just borrowed them for a little while. And when I mean a little while, I mean a LOOOOONG while :D

"I just need to free write." McGee told the other man, sitting in the chair and looking at the old type-writer.

Tony hovered over McGee's shoulder. He was so close. McGee turned around in the swivel chair to face him, "You're WAY to close, Tony..." he said.

"Just write, McGeek," Tony replied, swivelling the other man sharply back to his type-writer.

"Then don't look..." McGee said in a self-conscious way. Tony wanted to pounce on him and kiss him all over. Whoa, where'd THAT come from?

Tony sighed and turned away. "I'll let you read it when I'm done. Maybe," McGee said as an after-thought.

Tony breathed out, trying to calm his now sexually charged body before it did something he would regret. Ducky in long-underwear... Gibbs just hit the back of his head again.

McGee's tapping entered his conscious. He refrained from looking over the other man's shoulder, even though he just wanted to... no. No. No. No. McGee was just a friend.

But oh! Tony wished he was so much more...

The tapping stopped. Tony turned, but McGee swiped the paper out of the ancient machine before Tony could read it. "No. It's too embarrassing... It's going into the shredder."

Tony tried to take it away from him, but McGee swiftly tugged it back and behind him. Tony sighed and placed one knee in between McGee's legs. He then lifted himself onto the other man. McGee stretched out his arm further, but Tony matched him, until their chests were touching, heartbeat to heartbeat. Again, the other man was so close to him. But the game was on. But... just for a moment?

Tony went for it. His lips pressed against McGee's in a passionate, lusty kiss. McGee's eyes went wide as dinner plates for a split second, then a sort of relief passed over him. His arm softened, and came back in the vicinity of the two lip-locking men. Tony broke away, just in time to grab the paper and get off Tim. McGee was dazed for a split second, then jumped out of the chair, but something held him back as Tony read:

"He watched McGregor for a minute, licking his lips as the other man worked. The Video Analyst stood up, 'Can I help you, Tommy?'

'I can think of a few things you can do,' Tommy replied softly, coming in close. He breathed on McGregor's face, his breath minty, and almost sweet.

McGregor had often hoped this would happen, but thought of the two women in his life. Amy would be heart-broken, and Lisa? Well, she had loved Tommy since their first meeting two years ago. She had told McGregor of this in confidence only a week ago.

'What about Lisa?' McGregor asked.

'Fuck her, McGregor, I want you,' Tommy replied, and kissed the other man on the lips with such a fierceness, that McGregor was once again sitting in his chair, the other man on top of him, one arm on the armrest, and one hand placed firmly on his chest."

Tony grinned, "I like it, McGeek... why don't you keep this... and make you book centered around McGregor and Tommy?"

"Because..." McGee stopped, as Tony had stepped closer and kissed him again. Tony's tongue slipped into the other man's mouth, and his hand went to McGee's hip. The papers dropped to the floor. McGee touched Tony's hip with his own hand. Tony moved McGee's other hand to his hip.

Tony broke away and McGee stood for a second before continuing, "Because... because. Ah, fuck it. I'll write a different series on them..."

Tony giggled and went back to kissing the other man vigorously.


End file.
